lothessiafandomcom-20200213-history
Starting Guide
Category:IC Info Getting Started The first thing you should do once you have created an account on Lothessia is to read the OOC Rules located at the top of the forum pages. Once you have read those and understand those then you should begin by going and reading the write ups on the races. Once you have decided the race that you find appealing to write about, you should then go and read the write ups on the cities and choose one that works well with your character race. Most races have a specific way of naming their offspring so if your username is Tom344433422 then that is likely not going to be your character name and you will need to go to the preferences and change your username to your character name. Remember, we do not allow our characters to be named after famous people or book characters. Once this is set in order go to the character application forum and start a new thread. The thread should be titled your character's name. Please follow the template, filling out character name, age, and everything else asked in the template. One thing that you will note that you will have 65 character points that you can divide up into skills. No single skills can have more than 30 points, that includes any racial bonuses. You may also have 4 knowledge listed that your character already knows. Once this is done you can begin to RP, even before your application is approved. However if a Moderator pm's you please refrain from role playing until the issue is corrected, but understand that this is just to help your character become firmly rooted and to avoid problems in the future. Most of us have had to go and correct minor issues in our applications before and it really doesn't take long to get in order. Once you are ready to RP you can go to the city of your choice and post in their entrance thread so that the Moderator and other players know there is another PC in the mix. Please follow the rules of the city that you chose on how to join into the RP's. Finding RP Finding RP can be as simple as private messaging other PC's in your city, to posting a plot line you would like to write. Moderators in your city are also free and open to any private message if you need help. Threads that are marked Open may be joined any time though please remember to not hijack these threads. You can join and bring your PC and their problems to the thread but you can not go off and take over the thread moving it scenes, or days away. Threads that are marked PM to join must be Private messaged, and closed must not be posted in. If you post in these without permission your posts will be removed and you will be asked to open your own thread. Events From time to time Moderators in each city will run events. Events underway are generally speaking probably too late to join unless marked Open but a pm to the moderator running it will help if you want to join one. One that is not in process most likely will have a sign up thread where you can sign your characters up. As always if you have any questions, or concerns please pm any Moderator, they are here to help you. NPCs NPCs are an important part of a story as they help to fill in spots as well as further plot. NPCs can be anyone from a butcher in a shop, to a childhood friend, or even a family member. These are the people that main characters speak to, and interact with on a daily basis. NPCs can also include bandits, Orcs, or even members of an faction. Here on Lothessia we allow players the use of NPCs to help further their stories and help out with those 'hard to do' solo threads. NPCs can also be used to teach skills and or magic to a character when needed. A player is allowed to have up to three NPCs on start up with the possibility for more if given permission by a staff member. Types of NPCs *Stationary: This type of NPC is a personal NPC for the player. Examples would be parents, children, spouts (in some cases) etc. This type of NPC stays home, or inside the city, town, or where ever the PC lives. Such NPCs start with 50 points and they can not be leveled further than this in any skill. Normally the PC doesn't have to pay the living expenses of the stationary NPC, but there are times when they have to such as when the NPC is their child, or sickly elderly parent. *Follower: This type of NPC travels with the PC on their adventures. Examples would be, friends, squires, companions from other factions. NPCs start with 50 points and they can not be leveled further than this in any skill. PCs are expected to pay the expenses of this NPC because they spend a large amount of time with the PC, and there for couldn't hold down their own job. *Trainers: This type of NPC has one purpose and that is to train PCs in skills and or magic. This is the only PC type that has skills higher than 50 points. This NPC like stationary stay inside the city and are ranked as city NPCs while Followers and Stationary are listed as personal NPCs. *Slaves: This type of NPC can be either stationary or a follower as it depends on the job of the slave. NPCs start with 50 points and they can not be leveled further than this in any skill. PCs are expected to pay the expenses of this NPC because slaves can't earn a living for themselves. Living Expenses Living Expenses Coin flows well in Lothessia, and from making coin, to buying weapons and other items, PCs also have to pay living expenses. Life styles range from squalor to classy and covering a PC's daily eating, bathing, as well as their home and it's status. A person with a poor living condition won't find their life as easy or their home in the best of shape. Poor living in a medieval world isn't easy and catching illnesses can happen if one doesn't care for themselves properly. It is advised that upon gaining better income that a player move their PC up a level in their living arrangements. This could also affect a person's status in a city, or town when they are looking for work, or trying rise in the ranking of a faction or in politics. A person with a low level of up-keep wouldn't appear as impressive as one would with good or classy living arrangements. Low level housing is also normally in the worse part of town which won't be watched by as many guards as there would be in the upper class part of a city. *Squalor: (60 GC - a season)This is the lowest level that a PC can live in. It is a horrible state of being. One that is dirty and unpleasant. There is nothing appealing about those on this level as they aren't likely to get baths even weekly. Sickness comes easily here and they can expect little comfort from those around them. *Poor: (100 GC - a season) This is the next level from the bottom. This living style isn't much different, but a person's well being is slightly better. Serious illness is still a factor due to the lack of medicine one can pay for. However, a person can live a full life, as many in the world of Lothessia are poor. *Common: (300 - a season) This level sets a PC right in the middle between those who are likely to die young and those who will live until old age. It's not the best living arrangement, but it is a lot better than poor. People at this level enjoy a clean and well kept home and while their clothing isn't top brand, it is nice attire. They can also afford to treat themselves to much better meals. *Good: (500 - a season) This is a nice and comfy level for a person to live at. Their homes are much nicer, clothing of better cloth which means they last longer and they are well kept and very healthy. These are the people with multiple beds in their homes and full kitchens as well as a basement. *Classy: (800 a season) These are the rich of the city, those that can afford a large home, multiple horses, as well as the finest in armor and clothing. These are the leading members of cities mostly and are likely to own a business or two as well. Starting Package There are two starting packages a PC can choose from. *Is an average sized home inside a town or a city. (The home style depends on the location) The home is a 40 X 40 sized area complete with a bedroom, small kitchen, and an outhouse. Inside is one bed, one small table, a mid sized table, water basin, and four chairs. There is a closet for clothing and a cabinet for the pots and pans. *The second package is for the traveler who doesn't wish to start out living in a city. This package comes with a four person tent, bedroll, Flint/Steel, work horse, canteen, set of cutlery (fork, knife, spoon, and a pan) and a Lantern.